The acedent
by Buffy19902003
Summary: Chi's parents get into an acedent and she is 17 teen so she has no place to go so she has to go to an orphan-ige. But Hideki wont stand for that.


_Im not trying to copy from any one so please don't think that I am trying to._

_Charectors_

_Hideki goes to college,works at the local cafe, and has his own place _

_Chi goes to high school, works at the book store,and is friends with Hideki but nothing is going on between them_

_Shinbo goes to college, works at the book store, and is friends with Hideki and Chi _

_Sumomo goes to Jr.high, little sister to Shinbo, and is friends with Minoru_

_Minoru goes to Jr.high,young genus, friends with Sumomo _

_Yuzuki goes to college, works at the cafe, and is friends with Chi and Hideki _

_Hibiya landlady to Hideki and Shinbo_

_Yumi goes to high school, works at the cafe, and is friends with Chi _

_Takako teacher at the local college and high school

* * *

_

_The acident_

_Bring!!!!!! Just as the phone rang Chi walked in to the living room. "Hello?" Chi asked as she held the phone close to her ear. "Sorry for your loss", a deep voice spoke. "wa- what do you mean sorry for your loss?" What happened? Chi thought to herself as the voice spoke once more, "Im sorry but your mother and father died in a car acident." Chi froze not knowing what to say. What could she say but the obvious . The thought came and was pushed away as fast as she could try to remove it. "They were driving and got run off the road by another car. Their car flipped over two times, then smashed into a rock wall and well... unfortunately they died on impact." She was sitting now just staring at the family photo that lay on the far wall. She couldn't keep her focus and drew her eyes back to the wall of which she stared at when first encountering the bad news. We were wondering if you could come and identify the bodies to see if their your parents?" The conversation or what seemed the one sided conversation came to a halt of silence which seemed to last forever. Chi thought to herself 'i'll go', she told herself, 'hopefully they weren't my parents and they just made a mistake, I hope they're still alive', Agreeing with the deep voice and getting all the important information she hung up the phone and sat on the couch in the silence as it grew dark. she tries to stop crying but she just cant the tears just keep coming down her face more and more she cant help it she just has no control of her tears they just keep going and going._

_She answers the man in a fast sound Yes I'll go" The man says ok come to the Millaine hospital at forth avenue and youth street ok im going right now. she hangs up the phone and grabs her keys and gets in her car. She sits in her car and thinks what if they are my parents what will I do if they are my parents? what will happen to me! Chi says out loud just go and see if they are just don't think bad thoughts. so she starts up the car and starts to back up and then she. I think that they are my parents so she starts to drive their and then she gets their without thinking any bad thoughts and she turns off the car and puts the breaks on and when she gets out of her car she is met bye a man in blue and the man says are you chi metagowa"yes I am"Your parents are badly hurt but we couldn't revive them Chi asks the man in blue "are you sure their my parents?yes were sure she starts to cry again and hyper venerate by the shook of it all._

_The man tells her to come with him so she follows him to this room were their are to bodies laying on two cot beds with a sheets over them. The man goes up to them and lifts the two white blankets off their faces and then asks are these your parents Chi looks at the bodies and she clasped on to the floor and starts to cry very hard . She says out loud to her self my parents are dead what do I do know? the man says im sorry for yor loss the man helps her up and says come with me she says ok so he takes her to this chair and sits her down and says umm im your parents layer because of your parents deaths you inherited 10,000,000 dollars but you can only use 2,000 dollars at a time. What I get 10,000,000 dollars how did my parents get that money? Well chi when you were born your parents set up the money for you and it added up to 10,000,000 dollars after awhile it came to that. But you can not touch it tell you are eighteen years old but you can only use some of the money at a time your parents requested it in their wail also they requested that you live with your ant mau but she is dead all ready you have to be in a foster home now cause your not old enough to be on your own. She just sits their and looks around the hospital looking at the nurse going down the hall in a rush wearing a pink and white nurse uniform then turning her eyes around the room examining it like it wasn't real or it just appeared to her that it was a hospital or something that she never wanted to go to ever in her life._

_she turns to the man and says so I have to go to a foster home now yes you do im sorry that you do but theirs no one to take care of you know yeah I know but is their a way that I don't have to go to a foster home? Im sorry I don't make the decisions around the hole thing im really sorry about it but you have to go to their. You have no choice. So this afternoon were going to take you to the orphan-ige this afternoon were going to take you to the orphan-ige, ok I'll drive home and pack my stuff. So she leaves the hospital and gose to the book store. Hi Hideki she say's than sits down on a stoll next to the counter that Hideki was standing at, Hi Chi whats up with you to day nothing but my mom and dad got into a car acident and they died Chi starts to cry and Hedeki comes around the counter and hugs Chi and gives her a kiss on the fourhead and said im sorry Chi. What will happen with you you're only 17 teen? Well I have to go to a orophan-ige now cause I dont have any relatives to live with. Maybe you can live with me I coud just go today and get some adoption papers or I could call around to see if you could just live with me in stead of living in a orphan-ige. Ok thank you Hideki. She hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek and then gives him another hug then Hideki says to her I'll call right now ok that would be nice. He picks up the phone and starts to dial a phone number that he knows by heart and the phone starts to ring and then a guys sound of voice says hello may I help you yes umm my friend has to go to a orphan-ige and I was wondering if I could take her in cause she doesn't have her parents any more cause they died in a car accedent and im 19 teen and I wanted her to stay with me so how can that happen? Well you have to go to the orphan-ige and ask for a card that has thigngs about leting you let that person stay at youre house and taking care of that person. But what do I know I just started the job and had four years of colloge. But you can go to the orphan-ige that the persons going to and sign a thing to become someone who takes care of that person. You dont have to do alot on the paper work. Well thanks for the information and bye. Glad that I could help you.They both hang up. Hideki so what did he say? He said that I have to go to the orphan-ige and sign some papers so you can stay with me. She smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek and says thankyou Hideki. Im going down today to sign the papers. Lets go right now to the local orphan-ige Ok Hideki. Hidiki takes off his apron and picks up his keys and opeans the swining door and walks over too Chi and taks her hand and gips it and turns to her and says here lets take my car and then he smiles too her and says ok lets go._

_They both walk out of the cafe and walk too the car. Hideki lets go of Chi's hand and opeans the car door for her and Chi crawls in to the car and sits down Hideki slowly closes the door and walks over to the other car door and opeans it then he crawls in to the car and sits down and closes his door then he turns to Chi and says ok this is it then he turns and starts the car and gose in reverse and turns and puts it in drive and drives strait to the orphan-ige. 25 minets later they get to the orphan-ige and Hideki stops the car and puts it in park and turns it off then they both unbuckle their seat belts and opean their doors and walk out and then shut their doors and hideki presses a button to close the door and they both walk to the big see-through doors and they opean one and walk through the door and the door closes behind them. they walk too the closest counter and hidiki askes umm were can I get some paper on taking someone in not adopting? the woman answers you can find one over their on the right side of that table. Chi and Hideki walk over to the table and Hideki grabs a piece of paper and sits down in the chair next to the brown table and Chi sits in the same chair but she sits on the side and Hideki skoots over for her and then she sits. Then he turns facing the table and grabs one of the pens off the table and then he starts to write down the informathion and a few minitets later he finishes the paper work with a signature and then he turns to Chi and says ok im done lets go to the front desk. So they both get up and walk to the counter and Hidiki says to the same woman ok Ive finished the paper work. She takes the paper out of his hand and starts to look at it and saying umm-hugh umm-hugh then she looks up at them and says ok I just have to stamp it and make a few copies of it. Then she takes a stamp a staps it and then walks over to this copier and copies the paper and then the paper starts to come out of the copier and then she grabs the papers and walks back to the front counter and she hands Hidiki the paper and says ok youre good to go. Then she turns and puts the papers into this file cabinet and puts the papers in and closes the cabinet and locks it and turns and says ok all done. then Chi and Hideki walk away and leave out the front door and walk to the car._

_Stay tuned for chapter.2 coming soon. _


End file.
